A Past Love
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Jade and Tori start to remember a funny thing from their past, they use to be friends.  Now that they remember that they're going to try and be friends again or will something happen and they become something more?
1. Memories Return

I was a good day for an oddly happy Jade West as she was walking down the halls in Hollywood Arts towards Sikowitz's class. The reason she was having a good day was that she was finally over her break up with a certain Canadian and now she was emotionally free to pursue whoever she wanted now. Walking past the janitor closet she stopped when she swore she heard the sound of someone crying, and not just any someone, Tori Vega. Oh yeah she knew what Tori sounded like when she cried, she memorized it so that if she ever cried Jade would be able to poke fun at her while, in her own way, try to help the half Latina. Opening the door quietly Jade saw that Tori had yet to realize that she found her and decided that it was best to make her presence known.

"What you crying about Vega?" Jade asked in her tough girl voice.

Hiccupping, Tori looked up and let out a little yelp seeing the Goth girl standing in front of her with a glare. Wiping her eyes quickly Tori shook her head and gave Jade a weak smile before standing up and attempting to leave only to be stopped by said other girl. Sitting her down Jade started to pace the length of the closet before turning on the smaller girl with a look that she they weren't leaving until she got some answers.

"Alright Vega spill it now what was making you cry not that I really care," Jade said as Tori looked at the floor.

"I really don't want to talk about it Jade so please just let me go," Tori said standing up again only to be sat down yet again.

"We're not leaving until I get a reason to beat the crap out of someone Tori," Jade hissed glaring at the singer, "I was having a good day until I heard you crying and now I won't be able to continue my good day until I figure out why you are."

"You sound like you actually care," Tori muttered looking Jade in the eyes.

"Don't get use to it, like I said I was having a good day so I'm feeling generous," the play writer said taking a step back.

Tori sighed and began to think about how she was going to explain what she just remembered that made her so upset. Earlier that morning Tori was walking down the hallway when a memory that she had all but forgotten about resurfaced and brought back old feelings with it. Said memory was of a past friend that she uses to have that moved to the opposite side of the city and the two of them left off on a bad note. It wasn't until that day that she realized that her old friend went to Hollywood Arts with her and now all she wanted to do was talk to her and try to heal their friendship.

"It's just that…well I just remembered a past friend that I had and realized that she went to this school," Tori said catching Jade's attention, "I want to see if we can be friends again but I'm afraid to talk to her."

"Well what's her name?" Jade asked leaning against the door.

"You actually know her," Tori whispered barely loud enough for Jade to hear her.

"Vega just tell me," Jade said walking over to her, "I'm sure it's not that bad that…"

"It's you Jade," Tori said cutting Jade off and surprising her.

Jade sat there in shock taking in what the youngest Vega girl had just told her. The two of them use to be friends? True she use to live near the Vega household from what she could remember but where they really friends? Shaking her head Jade was barely able to see that Tori was running out the door when she ran after her and grabbed her wrist stopping the half Latina. Jade pulled Tori to a stop and turned her around so that they could be face to face and talk.

"Okay wait, we use to be friends?" Jade asked as some tears ran down Tori's cheek.

"Yeah we use to hang out and have a lot of fun together but then you were moving and we got into a big argument that pretty much ruined our friendship," Tori said as some of Jade's memories started to resurface as well, "I wanted to see if we could be friends again but I started to get afraid because let's face it you scare a lot of people."

Jade bit down on her lower lip as she started to remember some of the good times that she had with the Vega girl, playing house, hide and go seek, tag , everything. She remembered visiting Tori when she was sick and making her get well cards hoping that her friend wouldn't be bed ridden for long. She remembered playing in the park and protecting Tori from the older kids who would bully her. But most of all she remembered leaving her old house and having an argument with her before leaving the house for the final time.

"I…what did we argue about anyway?" Jade asked rubbing her temples.

"I believe it was because I told you that when we were older that we were going to get married and you said that we couldn't because we were both girls then you called me stupid and it just worked its way from there," Tori replied rubbing her wrist where Jade had held her.

Jade stood there in complete and total shock just trying to work out everything that was going through her mind at the time. The memory of their argument came back in full and caused her to stumble back a little bit concerning Tori slightly. Helping her sit down Tori and Jade just sat there not sure really what to say to each other. Finally Jade grasped Tori's hand and gave it a squeeze trying to gain her attention.

"You said that…you wanted to try to be friends again," she muttered not looking at the Vega girl, "did you mean that?"

"I did," Tori replied looking over at Jade, "I miss what we had Jade, even if I only remembered it today, I miss us playing around and having fun, I miss you not being an complete ass."

At this Jade started laughing catching Tori off guard and making said girl glare at the future play writer. She had no idea what she said that was so funny but here she was trying to be serious and Jade had the audacity to laugh at her. Letting out a soft growl Tori only managed to make Jade laugh even more and decided that it was best to just stop.

"We did have a lot of fun didn't we?" Jade asked smiling.

"Yeah…" Tori mumbled smiling at her memories.

The two sat there when Jade remembered that they would be late for class if they didn't get out of there. Taking a hold of Tori's hand, Jade lifted her up and pulled the girl toward Sikowitz's class. When they reached it instead of letting Tori sit in her normal spot Jade pulled her over to a corner next to the door where two seats were and sat her down. Sikowitz walked in not five minutes later and gave the two girls a confused look before shrugging it off and continued on with his lesson plan. After class ended Jade and Tori walked out and headed over to get a drink from the vending machine.

"So we left off on a bad note just because you said that we were going to get married?" Jade asked taking a drink from her soda.

"Yeah, it's kind of stupid thinking back on it," Tori said with a slight laugh.

"Not that stupid," Jade muttered blushing slightly, "if memory serves me then we use to talk a lot about being together forever."

Tori nodded and the two sat down on a bench just outside the school and sipped on her drink. Jade could tell that Tori was feeling a bit uncomfortable and decided to draw this out so that she could embarrass her a little bit more.

"You know I've heard that some people thought we were going out when they saw us at Nozu," Jade joked making Tori blush and spit out her drink.

"Wh-what?" Tori stuttered looking at Jade.

Jade just started laughing seeing Tori's reaction and knowing that the half Latina was all but wrapped around her finger. After calming down a little bit Jade wiped some tears from her eyes and took a drink from her soda again. Tori could help at this time to notice how close they were sitting together and that Jade hadn't even made that much fun of her like she normally would. It was then that she felt some old feelings starting to resurface and she remembered why she wanted to be Jade's friend so much when she came to Hollywood Arts.

'Could I really like Jade that way?' Tori thought biting down on her lower lip, 'I mean she doesn't even like me at least I think she doesn't like me I'm not so sure anymore.'

"Yo Vega you okay?" Jade asked snapping her fingers in front of her

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…hey Jade?"

"That's my name," Jade replied smirking.

"You um…you doing anything this Friday?" Tori asked blushing.

"…Yep," Jade said shattering Tori's plans.

"Oh…well then," Tori said standing up only to feel Jade's hand on her wrist again.

"I plan on spending it at a certain singer's house," Jade said standing up.

Leaning in Jade kissed Tori's cheek and started to walk off leaving a very confused Vega girl behind wondering what just happened. Turning back around Jade smiled at her and gave her a wink before walking over to her truck and saying…

"Your house and we'll be cooking something to eat don't worry about the ingredients I'll be bringing them."


	2. Date Night

Tori was sitting in her house watching the clock and wondering when Jade was going to arrive so that they could start their date. It was almost seven o'clock and Jade said that she would be there a little after seven with what they were going to cook for dinner. Finally seven o'clock came around and Tori checked herself in the mirrior to see if she was presentable enough for their date. Pleased with the results she saw that it was seven o' five now and she heard a knock on the door signaling Jade's arrival. Opening the door Tori saw that Jade had arms full of bags and quickly moved to the side letting the Goth girl in so she could put the food down.

"So what are we cooking?" Tori asked as Jade made her way over to the kitchen.

"Oh nothing special just some enchiladas," Jade said pulling out the ingredients.

This information made Tori smile which oddly enough made Jade's day just that much better seeing the half Latina's smile. The two started pulling out some pots and pans so that they could get started when a thought crossed Jade's mind and the young play writer looked around catching Tori's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Tori asked confused.

"Where's your parents and…Trina?" Jade asked making Tori laugh.

"They all went out so that we could have the house to ourselves."

Jade nodded and continued to chop up the onions as Tori cooked the hamburger meat and got the tortillas ready. Finally the two placed their dinner in the oven and sat down on the couch while they waited, it was at this time Jade pulled out the other thing she bought at the store, Mr. Popper's Penguins. Looking over at Jade to see what she was doing, Tori saw the movie and let out a squeal of excitement. She loved penguins and Jim Carey was one of her favorite actors so it was a bonus for her in the movie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tori said hugging Jade.

"Alright calm down," Jade said shaking her head.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought as she got the movie ready.

Jade started the movie and about twenty minutes in, they paused it so that they could get their dinner. As they continued the movie Jade couldn't help but to notice that Tori was leaning against her. Not that she had a problem with it, they were on a date therefore it was only natural for Tori to be comfortable around her. To tell the truth Jade wanted Tori to remain like that for the rest of the night, just the two of them relaxing with each other without a care in the world. But something was bothering her, Jade wanted to know just how close of a friend she was to Tori when they were growing up.

"Hey Tori exactly how close of friends were we?" Jade asked as the credits started to play.

Tori sat there watching the credits as she thought over what Jade had just asked. Her mind was still a little bit foggy but she was pretty sure that they were the best of friends and they wanted nothing more than to be with each other for the rest of their lives, that was until the argument. Shaking her head she smiled at the Goth girl and took a hold of her plate to take them into the kitchen.

"Yo Vega you never answered my question," Jade said a little bit agitated.

"Say my name," Tori challenged smirking.

"Tori just answer the question," Jade said rubbing her forehead.

"We were the best of friends Jade, at least from what I remember we were, you would always be there to protect me from bullies when we were at the park and I was always the princess you had to save," Tori said making Jade blush.

"Heh, princess huh, that's kind of funny," Jade said chuckling.

Tori smiled and started to wash the dishes not seeing Jade walk up behind her grab a dish rag to help. The two stood there washing the dishes just talking about different things when Jade noticed that Tori was leaning against her now. Smiling Jade leaned her head against Tori's and the two continued with their chore, Finally finishing the dishes Tori and Jade sat back down on the couch and Tori made herself comfortable by laying her head on Jade's lap. Normally Jade would have thrown a fit about that but decided to let it slid this time and just stared at the TV while the half Latina closed her eyes trying to get relaxed.

"You know now that we're older I realize that us getting married was a ridicules idea," Tori muttered not opening her eyes.

"Why's that?" Jade asked looking down at her.

"Because look at us now we're completely different," Tori said opening her eyes, "we're from two different worlds now."

Jade sat there and thought over what Tori was saying before coming to a decision of her own. Even though they were from two different worlds that didn't mean they couldn't be together and she was going to show the smaller girl that. Tori saw that Jade was thinking of something and, sitting up, she snapped her fingers in front of her trying to get her back in to reality. This seemed to work because Jade blinked a couple of times and looked over at her date who had a concerned looking on her face.

"You okay Jade you zoned out there for a second," Tori said tilting her head to the side.

"Tori I going to try something so don't freak out," Jade said catching Tori off guard.

Leaning in Jade's lips lightly touched Tori's, who was at the time wondering what was going, and the former deepened the kiss making Tori moan. They sat there for what seemed to be hours kissing when Tori finally broke the kiss and leaned back against the couch panting. Blushing bright red Tori started babbling when Jade placed her finger over Tori's lips and told her to shush up.

"I told you not to freak out," Jade said glaring.

"Sorry," Tori mumbled rubbing her hands together, "So what does this mean…for us?"

Jade merely shook her head and smiled at the singer before kissing her lips again and causing the latter to blush even brighter.

"I think that this means we're going to give 'us' a try," Jade whispered into Tori's ear, "If you're willing to try."

Tori nodded slightly and leaned in for another kiss letting the hopes of what was to happen between her and Jade fill her making the singer smile into the kiss.


End file.
